


Thin Line

by frozen_chloe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozen_chloe/pseuds/frozen_chloe
Summary: The line between love and hate is paper thin and there was nothing Hyunjin and Heejin loved more than to cross it, over and over again.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 213





	1. Love and Hate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If smut between 2jin is something you would be uncomfortable with, turn back now. Read the tags. You've been warned.

There are some things in this world that are simply facts. 1 plus 1 equals 2, an H2O molecule contains 2 hydrogens and 1 oxygen molecule, and Jeon Heejin hates Kim Hyunjin. Except, that last one had never really been true.

xx

Since Hyunjin’s mom was the head cafeteria lady (and Hyunjin didn’t really have any friends to spend her lunch periods with), Hyunjin often spent her lunch helping out. Scooping soup into her fellow students’ bowls, making sure everything was nicely heated, staying away from the bread since Hyunjin always wanted to eat every last one - that sorta thing. 

Today she was stuck on juice duty, meaning she had to hand out juiceboxes if someone looked like they wanted them. That should’ve been easy enough, but nothing in Hyunjin’s life was easy because of her. Heejin.

“A juicebox?” Heejin said, face crumpling up into a disgusted look when she saw Hyunjin offering one to her. “Am I, like, 6? You really expect me to drink something that childish?”

Chaewon stood beside Heejin, being the older girl’s sidekick as usual. She raised a perfectly-plucked eyebrow. “This isn’t kindergarten,” the small blonde added.

“It’s our drink for the day,” Hyunjin stated simply. “Take it or leave it.” 

She kept her voice monotonous, faking a bored look, when in reality she was terrified. Heejin had always been terrible, mean and snide to all her other fellow students, but to Hyunjin she was worse. She usually sticked to petty rumors and gossip to ruin lives but for some reason, with Hyunjin she turned to the physical. Especially when Heejin was around her friends. And with the way Heejin’s small hands gripped her tray, Hyunjin guessed she was only a few seconds from blowing up and striking Hyunjin straight over the head with it.

Heejin took in a breath. “Fine,” she said, surprising both Hyunjin and Chaewon. “I’ll take your stupid juicebox.”

She placed her tray down, grabbing the straw and juicebox from Hyunjin’s hands with unnecessary force, her harshness making Hyunjin gulp in both arousal and fear. She sipped. Hyunjin tried not to seem obvious that she was eager for her to approve of it.

“This is orange juice,” Heejin said. Chaewon inexplicably picked up Heejin’s tray and stepped backward.

“Yes?”

Heejin plucked the straw from its hole, throwing it to the ground, before pointing the box at Hyunjin and squeezing as hard as she could, the artificially colored liquid spraying all over Hyunjin’s clothes, hair, and skin before she could even react. She stood there, shocked, as Heejin stepped forward, lifting the juicebox so it was over Hyunjin’s head and shaking the remaining liquid out.

“I fucking hate orange juice.” Heejin smirked and walked away, leaving Hyunjin with a stinging in her eyes.

xx

“Aww, why are you washing it off?” came Heejin’s mocking voice from behind Hyunjin’s spot at the girls’ bathroom sink. “It made you look better. Consider it a personal favor from me.”

Hyunjin stiffened, her shoulders reaching her jaw in its tenseness. Her shirt, previously white when she put it on this morning, was now a sad tinge of orange, buttoned all the way down as she was about to wash it in the sink. And now here the reason for it was, seeing her practically half naked. The thought shouldn’t excite Hyunjin this much but she couldn’t help the tightness of her pants. Hyunjin was only human, and Heejin was a very pretty girl behind her hateful personality. Very pretty indeed.

Her eyes met with Heejin’s in the mirror and she struggled out a witty enough response, pretending Heejin’s presence wasn’t affecting her. “Just like the bruises from pushing me into the lockers?” Hyunjin scoffed, shifting ever so slightly so the forming bulge in her pants wouldn’t be as clear. She knew that she could easily overpower the shorter girl, so remembering how she let Heejin push her up against the cold metal.. it was doing something to her. “Yeah, thanks for all your help.”

“You know you love it.” She did. That was the sick thing. Every interaction with Heejin was something Hyunjin looked forward to, craved. The fury in her heart was like fire, passion, something which should’ve been extinguished but Hyunjin only wanted to stoke. “Why are you staring at me like that, creep?” Heejin snapped, bringing Hyunjin out of her increasingly messy thoughts. “This is why everyone fucking hates you, you know? You can’t act normal. Like some sort of freak!”

Freak. That was it. Out of all of Heejin’s petty insults and names, that was the one that did it for Hyunjin. Because with the rapidly growing erection in her boxers that no one else knew about, Hyunjin was afraid that she really was that.

“Are you even listening?” Heejin said, having the audacity to seem annoyed. “Fucking weirdo..”

Something inside of Hyunjin snapped as raw anger filled her body. She let the rage take over, as well as the twisted arousal she always had around Heejin. Storming across the small bathroom, Hyunjin roughly grabbed Heejin’s forearms in her hands, pressing them into the wall and effectively pinning Heejin. She could feel Heejin’s warm breath hit her face. The scared look in Heejin’s eyes was priceless, but not as valuable as the way Heejin’s eyes dropped down to her lips, Heejin’s tongue darting out to wet her lips as she stared. Realization hit Hyunjin instantaneously. Heejin wanted this.

Her grip on Heejin’s wrists tightened, pupils dilating as she looked down at Heejin as if she were a hungry predator eying its helpless prey. “Hyunjin,” Heejin whimpered, “what are you..?”

“Shut up! Don’t fucking say another word!” Hyunjin moved forward, sliding her leg up against Heejin’s thighs. Her dick, now as stiff as a rock, bulged out clearly, and its warm hardness pressed against Heejin’s abdomen. “You fucking feel that?” She laughed harshly. “You’ve been right all along. I am a freak.”

Heejin’s eyes widened, probably out of shock, but Hyunjin could swear she saw a glimpse of something else there too. Curiosity? Desire?

“But you’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hyunjin sneered. “So I guess you’re the real freak here.” 

“Wait, Hyun..” Heejin pushed against her halfheartedly at the sound of Hyunjin’s large hand unbuckling her own belt. By the time Hyunjin’s belt came loose and Hyunjin moved to lifting up Heejin’s skirt, she’d stopped all her negative movement. There was something in Hyunjin’s eyes, alluring and fiery, that made her give in to the desire she’d harbored all along. Still, Heejin would never admit that.

“Say it,” Hyunjin commanded, whispering into her ear and making Heejin shiver. “Tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“I want you to go fuck yourself!” Heejin spat out, her fleeting apprehension culminating in biting words.

“Wrong answer, baby..”

With her free hand, Hyunjin pulled Heejin’s cotton panties to the side, allowing her to grind her still-clothed erection onto Heejin’s bare pussy. It parted Heejin’s outer lips, bumping against a swelling nub when Hyunjin shifted forward.

“Ahh.. fuck,” Heejin hissed out.

Subconsciously, she tilted her head to the side, her long dark hair moving with her, exposing her pale neck to Hyunjin’s leering gaze. Hyunjin ghosted her lips over the sensitive skin there, the searing sensation making Heejin feel even weaker, making her quiver in Hyunjin’s hold. It took only a glance at Heejin’s crumpling form, at her wetness soaking into Hyunjin’s boxers, at Heejin’s protruding clit for Hyunjin’s confidence to soar. Heejin wanted her badly, it seemed. And damn was Hyunjin gonna give it to her.

“Fuck?” Hyunjin pressed, egging her on to continue speaking.

“F-fuck off..” Heejin said weakly, gaze defiant even as her body was nowhere near matching that aggressive energy. “I hate you so fucking much..”

Heejin was almost too easy. Not fun. “Oh come on, you’re not even trying now!” Hyunjin said, half taunting and half genuinely complaining. Who knew it would only take a little bit of teasing to wrap the powerful Heejin around her finger?

Hyunjin tugged her boxers down, freeing her straining erection from its cotton prison. It slapped against her tensed-up stomach, leaving traces of precum against her faint abs and Hyunjin took her thickness and guided it between Heejin’s open thighs. Heejin’s breath hitched and she squirmed, eyes slamming shut at the overwhelming feeling of her heated shaft against her wet folds. Hyunjin’s cock slid against them, slipping through every so often, but not enough for any real friction.

“P-please..” left Heejin’s lips in an almost inaudible whisper.

But Hyunjin heard it and smirked. “Please.. what?”

“Please stop..”

That should have made Hyunjin halt her actions. And on any other day it would’ve. But not now, not after Heejin had called her the very thing she was afraid of being seen as. Not now, when Heejin was practically dripping all over her throbbing meat. Not now, when Heejin was the one grinding her hips against her for better friction, like she’d cry if Hyunjin actually did stop.

But still, she had to make sure. No matter what, Hyunjin wouldn’t actually make Heejin do something she didn’t want. That was the difference between them.

Heejin’s hips rolled a little too far, the entrance of her hot core making contact with Hyunjin’s sensitive cockhead. She gasped. Hyunjin bit her lip, gripping onto Heejin’s waist now to pause her actions. “Your body wants this. We both know that.” She stared deep into Heejin’s eyes. “But your mind..”

Heejin seemed to have made up her mind, lifting one of her legs up and wrapping it around Hyunjin’s waist. “Fuck me, freak.”

Rage filled Hyunjin again as she snapped her hips up, sheathing the entirety of her heated length inside Heejin in a single swift thrust. She was tight and wet and too much for Hyunjin to handle, the deliriousness of Hyunjin losing her first time so suddenly and her anger making it impossible for her to set anything but a punishingly brutal pace. Having no time to adjust, Heejin wailed and scratched at Hyunjin’s shoulders, the pain and pleasure attacking her walls at once as the sudden intrusion lit up her nerve endings.

Heejin’s head swam. So many sensations were going on at once, the roughness of Hyunjin’s hands now palming at her ass, the thick meat plunging in and out of her, Hyunjin softly peppering kisses onto her collarbone. So tender yet harsh all at once, rough and bruising with the way she fucked her, yet almost sweet in the way she held her in her arms. It set Heejin’s nerves aflame with raw pleasure, the kind she now knew only Hyunjin could cause in her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight..” Hyunjin said, making Heejin lift her gaze up to stare at her beautiful face. Their eyes made contact, and apparently that was too tender of a moment for either of them to handle, because they instantly fell back into their old insults. “I’m surprised. With how desperately you wanted my cock, I would’ve assumed you’d fucked enough guys to loosen you up a little. Or are you a slut just for me?”

It was true, Heejin only reacted that way because it was Hyunjin, but Heejin would rather die than admit that. That was the entire point in being as mean to her as she was. To hide the strong attraction she’d always had towards her.

“You’re disgusting. And useless. You’re so lucky I’m giving you a pity fuck or you probably would’ve died a vir..” Heejin didn’t finish her sentence, couldn’t, because Hyunjin had slowed her frantic pace for forceful slamming, which made Heejin hit back against the wall, intensifying the pain and pleasure fighting in her body.

Heejin’s eyes fluttered shut and her head lolled back, hair rubbing against the wall as Hyunjin’s harsh thrusts made her entire body jolt up and down. Hyunjin swivelled her hips, the new angle making Heejin’s clit mash against Hyunjin’s strong thigh. It became increasingly difficult to stifle her moans but she struggled through it, even though she couldn’t control how her body betrayed her with every new gush of wetness.

Hyunjin thrusted over and over, hips jerking into the soft yielding wetness. Helpless ecstasy was painted all over Heejin’s face, making her as beautiful as ever. Hyunjin wanted, needed to see all of her. She pulled Heejin’s shirt up over her head, pushing her bra over her perky breasts yet not taking it off completely. Bending down, Hyunjin suckled at Heejin’s stiff nipples, marveling at their pretty pink color.

“What were you saying?” Hyunjin taunted as Heejin let out a yell of pleasure. “There’s no pity in how you’re creaming all over me, Heejin. You’re going to cum on my cock and then you can’t deny that you loved every fucking second of what I’m doing to you.”

The once soft kisses on Heejin’s collarbone turned to desperate open mouth kisses along her neck, her canines scraping down and biting every so often. Hyunjin’s hand rose from her ass for a second before slamming down on her plump flesh, the sudden sharp sensation bringing Heejin over the edge. Desperately clinging to Hyunjin’s strong shoulders, Heejin’s mouth gaped open in a silent scream as her walls contracted in orgasm, Hyunjin’s cock continuing to pound away at her. 

Just when she thought it was over, Hyunjin pushed in deeply one final time, dragging her thumb harshly over Heejin's clit, throwing her into a second orgasm as intense as the first. Hyunjin’s cock stayed lodged inside her as she rocked against her athletic frame. It was so hard. So hot. Heejin was going mad at how good Hyunjin felt inside of her.. she’d never felt anything like it. The way Hyunjin stretched her - Heejin focused on it as she rode out the waves of pleasure, her walls fluttering around the cock that had made her feel so blissful.

Hyunjin pulled out without much warning, Heejin’s wetness gushing out as soon as she did. She let go of Heejin like a hot potato, making the smaller girl fall to her knees as her legs, weak from the intense pleasure she’d just experienced, buckled underneath her. Right in front of her was Hyunjin’s still hard cock, standing proudly, covered in Heejin’s essence and leaking from the engorged tip. Heejin just stared at its gloriousness, gulping, resisting the impossible urge to take it into her mouth and worship the thickness like it deserved.

Hyunjin chuckled darkly at the sight of Heejin not so subtly eying her length like it was her last meal. “You look so good like that,” she noted. “On your knees for me. Maybe you should be on the floor more often.”

Heejin tore her eyes away from the perfect cock to glare up at the smirking girl. She was still panting and delirious with pleasure, wholly unable to come up with a response scathing enough to reply. Hell, nothing she could ever say would rectify the situation. Hyunjin had just fucked her into two earth-shattering orgasms, and here she was still thirsting over her dick, desperate for it to be shoved in her mouth.

And it seemed like Heejin would be getting exactly what she wanted. Hyunjin grabbed the base, pointing the leaking head at Heejin’s jutting lips. Heejin opened her mouth obediently but before she could take it in and suck like she craved, Hyunjin pulled it away and slapped Heejin’s cheek with the tip.

“Want it?” Hyunjin teased. Heejin nodded, too far past caring to put up a front, making Hyunjin groan. “Good girl.”

Hyunjin returned her cock to where it belonged, and Heejin eagerly swirled her tongue around the head, licking up every trace of wetness. A delicious mixture of the both of them. More precum shuttled out of Hyunjin as Heejin wrapped her lips around the head and sucked.

“God, you’re so fucking good for me.” Hyunjin grabbed Heejin’s head, wrapping her fingers in her soft locks. “You were such an evil bitch to me for so long.. turns out you really just wanted to be on your knees sucking me, huh? Well I’m gonna give it to you.”

Heejin felt her insides clench at the filthy, extremely true words leaving Hyunjin’s mouth. For a split second, she wished that Hyunjin would pick her up like a ragdoll, bend her over the sink, and fuck into her all over again. But she was already too weak to walk so she settled for sucking in more of Hyunjin’s addictive length. More and more, until Hyunjin entered her throat, nose to Hyunjin’s stomach, successful in deepthroating her in her entirety.

She looked up and their eyes met once more. She hoped Hyunjin could hear her silent plea, tongue lathing the underside as she waited for Hyunjin to.. Hyunjin’s hands pulled at the strands of her hair as she began to thrust, and Heejin’s eyes rolled to the back of her head at her wish being granted. Her mouth was fucked just as brutally as her pussy, lips in constant pain from being open so wide. Still, Heejin ignored it, focusing on sucking and swirling her tongue around the veiny shaft, letting her teeth scrape lightly enough to make Hyunjin shudder.

Heejin couldn’t help herself, she lightly moaned at the feel of Hyunjin’s weight on her tongue, her taste, her scent. Luckily for her ego, she wasn’t the only one struggling to keep her pleasure inaudible, Hyunjin muttering an “oh, fuck..” as she slid into Heejin’s throat again and again. As if Heejin were made for her.

“I might have to shut you up like this more often,” Hyunjin groaned as Heejin’s moans and sounds from deep within her throat filled the room. “You sound so much better when your mouth’s around my cock.”

She didn’t get to fuck Heejin’s face for long though, her balls were already aching from holding it in for so long, having been ready to go ever since Heejin stepped in front of her in the cafeteria. It felt too good to stop but she’d already fucked Heejin to orgasm twice so Hyunjin thought it was only fair for it to finally be her turn now. 

Peering down at Heejin’s saliva-covered face, she sped up, then pulled Heejin flush to her stomach one final time. She finally unloaded, cock twitching on Heejin’s tongue, spilling what felt like endless streams of cum into her willing throat.

She pulled back with a groan when it felt like her balls were finally empty, leaving just the tip in as she jerked off a little bit more, making sure Heejin got every last drop. Heejin helped by lathing her tongue in between the divet, cleaning the mess she’d made. When Hyunjin was ready, she pulled out fully, the head leaving Heejin’s still sucking mouth with a pop. A string of saliva connected them, and Hyunjin could see how Heejin’s mouth was coated in white.

“Swallow,” she commanded.

It seemed like the hateful Heejin was back because even though she obediently swallowed the fluid coating her mouth, she fixed her signature glare on Hyunjin. Mostly to distract herself from how good Hyunjin’s cum tasted, impossibly sweet, with a tangy saltiness as a sort of aftertaste.

Hyunjin sighed with satisfaction, and Heejin tried to hide how good it made her feel knowing that she was the one that pleased Hyunjin that much. She tucked her softening cock back into her boxers, pulling up her jeans and doing her belt up. As soon as she finished, she held her arm out to Heejin, who she suspected still had pretty shaky legs.

Stubborn, Heejin rejected the offer and grabbed onto the sink to pull herself up. She adjusted her clothing (panties pulled back to its proper position, skirt down, bra and shirt fixed) and hair accordingly. Chaewon and the rest of her friends would be waiting for her next period. The freshly-fucked look probably wouldn’t fly over too well with them, especially since they knew the girl didn’t have a boyfriend.

“That was okay,” Heejin said, because that was all the praise she was willing to give. “For a freak.”

Hyunjin narrowed her eyes at Heejin. “Next time you’re a bitch to me, I’m gonna send you to your friends with my cum dripping down your thighs. Got that?”

Heejin nodded. She couldn’t wait for the next time.


	2. Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plot-heavy. They needed it. So, sorry if that makes the smut less hot for you.

Chaewon had asked her where she went during lunch period.. apparently some guys (and a few girls too) had tried to confess to Heejin, meaning she lost the chance to humiliate them by ripping up their love letters and throwing away their gifts of flowers. A shame, really. Heejin loved to cause misery.

Of course, she loved it most of all when it was Hyunjin’s misery. Hyunjin just looked so beautiful when she was close to tears. It wasn’t a good reason, yes, but Heejin wasn’t a nice person. All that mattered to her was how ethereal Hyunjin appeared when her eyes were flaming with anger, fists bunched up at her sides. Heejin had thought that Hyunjin was resisting the urge to punch her, to fight back. Who knew that what Hyunjin was really holding back was that monster in her pants, something that wanted Heejin just as much as Heejin wanted it back.

Heejin smirked to herself as she continued her conversation with Chaewon, an idea popping up in her head when Hyejoo came over and wrapped her arm around Chaewon’s shoulders. Hyejoo and Chaewon had been dating for a few months now. It was almost funny how cute together the two were, after all, Hyejoo was once Chaewon’s main target just like Hyunjin was Heejin’s. Realization hit. Heejin could make Hyunjin hers.

She just needed to figure out how.

xx

It was midnight as Heejin lay in her bedroom, barely visible in the large pink expanse of the expensive mattress. She knew that she would have to get up at 5 to be there early for cheer practice, something she did everyday to ensure her position as head cheerleader next year. She didn’t actually care much about cheerleading, if she were being honest, but that position meant popularity and that meant power. And there was nothing Heejin loved more than power.

Hyunjin.. Hyunjin was the only person she was willing to give that up for. When Heejin was on her knees eager for her mouth to be filled, that was the first time in so long that Heejin had felt powerless. And for some sick reason she found herself craving to feel that way again. Helpless. A thing to be used and controlled just as she used everyone else.

Even thinking about yesterday’s events made Heejin wet. She ran her hand down her body, caressing her breasts and stomach, her inner thighs, before they finally landed at their destination between her legs. Biting her bottom lip, Heejin conjured up the memory of Hyunjin fucking her so well, fingers pushing into herself as Heejin groaned. She had never been this wet before..

Thumb rubbing her clit, Heejin’s eyes rolled back into her head as she pretended her fingers were Hyunjin’s cock, ramming inside her over and over. The dirty talk, the way Hyunjin’s thigh felt pressed up against her clit, how Hyunjin’s hardness had throbbed inside her.. Heejin wanted it again so bad.

Usually she would build herself up, spend more time focusing on cupping her breasts and teasing herself, stroke her lips and thighs before getting to the main event. But there was no point. She was already so desperate at the mere thought of Hyunjin that the foreplay was wholly unnecessary. Heejin’s head tilted back into her pillow as her back arched, the pleasure caused by her fingertips quickly getting to be too much.

With her eyes slammed shut, Heejin came shortly after, walls trembling against her own fingers, remembering the warmth of Hyunjin spilling into her mouth. But it wasn’t enough. Heejin needed the real thing, and she knew just how to get it. 

_ “Next time you’re a bitch to me, I’m gonna send you to your friends with my cum dripping down your thighs. Got that?” _

Heejin pulled her middle and ring finger out of her wetness with a sigh. If Hyunjin needed Heejin to be a bitch to fuck her, then she was going to do just that. It was easy for Heejin, a role she’s played all her schooling life.

xx

Heejin had been going after Hyunjin all day. Commenting snide things to her friends every time Hyunjin so much as breathed too loudly in class, whispering just loud enough for Hyunjin to know they were talking about her. 

“Waste of space.”

“Why does she even go to school anymore? Like, do everyone a favor and stay home so we don’t have to see your disgusting face.”

Taking a sharpie to Hyunjin’s locker and defacing it with insults and crude drawings. Luckily for both of them, Heejin loved to draw so the end result wasn’t actually that bad. Just bad enough to send a message, one that hopefully read as “come and fuck me”.

Apparently that message rang clear as - after Heejin had tripped her up in the lunch room, the completely filled tray of sandwiches flying everywhere - Hyunjin had silently seized Heejin’s wrist and roughly pulled her to the cafeteria doors.

“What are you doing?!” Heejin protested, pretending to try and pull her arm away from Hyunjin’s grasp. “Let go of me, loser!”

Hyunjin seemed to understand that Heejin was just putting up a fight to make it less weird that they were going off together, a sick smile crawling across her face. “I’m glad you’re as excited as I am, baby,” Hyunjin whispered into her ear, so close her breath tickled and made Heejin shudder. She pressed her growing bulge into Heejin’s thigh. “I’ve been waiting for you to act up.”

Heejin’s friends (once they got over their initial shock) stood up to rescue her, but Heejin shook her head. Chaewon stopped them from investigating further, understanding Heejin fully, saying “Heejin’s a big girl, she can take care of herself. Besides, what’s crybaby Hyunjin going to do?” Hyunjin’s grip tightened at the sound of her middle school nickname, the start of Heejin’s torment. Fortunately, her words made everyone decide Hyunjin wasn’t much of a threat and let Heejin go off with her.

Hyunjin shoved her into an empty classroom, flicking the lock closed behind them. “Finally,” Heejin breathed out, “we’re all alone.” She stepped closer to the still-fuming girl, smoothing out Hyunjin’s collar. “What’d you say you’d do to me again? Leave your cum dripping down my thighs?” Heejin sat on a nearby desk and spread her legs seductively, showing off her soaked panties. “Come and get it, Hyun.”

“Hyun,” the other girl mockingly repeated. “What the fuck do you think this is?” She ripped Heejin’s hands away from her. The flaming hatred in her eyes actually scared Heejin for once, since the hate on her end had all but fizzled away. “This isn’t some quickie.. I’m punishing you because you’re a vicious bitch that gets off on other people’s suffering.”

Hyunjin flipped Heejin over, not caring about the sharp yell of pain when Heejin’s skin was scratched by the corner of the desk. Forcing her to bend over with one hand, Hyunjin used the other to rip at Heejin’s stockings. She roughly pulled Heejin’s panties down. Hyunjin laughed. 

“So wet.. You like the thought of getting used this much, baby?” When Heejin didn’t answer, Hyunjin took a chunk of her hair and pulled, Heejin’s head jerking up. “I asked you a question. Slut.”

“Y-yes,” Heejin answered, eyes slamming shut when Hyunjin slapped her face. “Fuck.. please use me again, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin slapped her again, harder and Heejin felt tears pricking at her eyes.

“I knew it.” Hyunjin smirked, stroking the reddening skin of where her hits landed. “You missed my cock so much you did exactly what I told you and acted like a massive bitch again. I’m almost impressed.” Heejin didn’t understand why she craved that so much.. to impress Hyunjin.

Heejin lifted her face again, a silent offer for Hyunjin to slap her once more, and was surprised when instead of a hit, a kiss was placed there.

  
“Since you did so well.. I suppose I have to reward you.” Hyunjin growled, low in her ear, making Heejin quiver with anticipation. “You want my cum, right baby? Need me twitching and exploding inside you?”

Heejin nodded, lifting her ass up as much as possible. “Please..” The throbbing between her legs was intensifying and she wasn’t sure how long she could withstand it.

Hyunjin pulled off all their clothes except for Heejin’s skirt, her hands travelled all across Heejin’s body, stroking every inch before arriving at Heejin’s stiff nipples. Tweaking it between her forefinger and thumb, she said “You have such a perfect pretty body. Anyone would be lucky to have you..” Heejin smiled to herself. “Too bad you’re only this wet for the school freak, right?”

The haze of desire faded instantly, Heejin’s eyebrows knitting together in confusion. “Hyun.. don’t call yourself that.”

Hyunjin’s softness was replaced again with immediate fury, her large hand pressing Heejin’s face into the desk. “Who the fuck told you you could speak?” She emphasized every word with a spank to Heejin’s exposed ass, cheeks reddening under her harsh treatment.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Heejin cried out, words muffled into wood. Her hand rose up blindly, aiming for Hyunjin’s crotch. Palming the cock that had given her so much pleasure, Heejin tried again. She knew that her words would only anger Hyunjin more but the other girl needed to hear this. Plus it helped that Hyunjin’s anger aroused her immensely. “But you have to know this doesn’t make you a freak.. it’s beautiful, and perfect, and it feels so so good inside me. Those insults, I didn’t mean any of them like tha-” Heejin gasped, words interrupted by Hyunjin impaling her.

“Shut up,” Hyunjin snarled, grabbing Heejin’s hands in one of her own and securing them behind Heejin’s back as she set a rough pace, “You’re only saying all that because it made you cum twice. Well, get ready for a repeat.”

Heejin shuddered in her arms as Hyunjin seemed to reach every single nerve ending inside of her, Hyunjin’s throbbing length making her go delirious with pleasure. Her lips parted as she started to pant and moan out “h-harder”, amazed as Hyunjin let out no sound except for heavy breathing. Raising her face from the desk, they connected eyes as Heejin let out an “I’m sorry”, making Hyunjin’s hips falter.

“How am I supposed to believe you? Years of torment.. now you’re saying the only reason I can think of to explain it isn’t the explanation? Why.. why act like that if it isn’t because I’m like this?” Hyunjin yelled.

  
Heejin would have replied but she couldn’t say a word, her thoughts fucked out of her by how hard Hyunjin was going. It was all she could do to take it, willing her trembling legs to be stable.

“This.. this has to be another one of your tricks.” To distract herself from her muddled thoughts, Hyunjin surged forward, distracting herself by slamming her hips in and out. Nothing made sense except for this.. Heejin’s walls grasping at her cock, their sweaty skin together, the friction of their bodies.

Pulling back so that just the very tip was inside, Hyunjin snarled as Heejin whimpered for her to fill her up again. “You don’t fucking deserve it.” Still, Hyunjin slammed back in, resuming her pounding. “This is for my pleasure. Not yours. You’re just a toy for me to cum in.”

“Hyunjin..” Heejin choked out, close to tears by how good she felt. A strangled moan left her mouth directly after, Hyunjin’s cock hammering at a spongey part inside of her that her own fingers or toys could never reach.

“That’s right.. say my name.” Hyunjin lifted one of Heejin’s legs up and started fucking into her faster. The desk shook, its metal legs threatening to give out by how hard Hyunjin was giving it to her. Heejin loved and hated it at the same time. Hyunjin ground her hips to massage that specific spot with her cockhead. “Right here, right?”

Heejin nodded eagerly. “Please don’t stop. Please..”

“Such a slut. Begging me like that. Maybe I should’ve recorded this so I can listen to how much of a whore you are for me. Or maybe I’ll just fuck you over and over so I can hear it firsthand.”

Heejin’s walls fluttered and head jerked back, orgasm impending. Hyunjin must have felt the telltale signs that Heejin was going to cum because she pulled back again, pausing her thrusts momentarily, making some of Heejin’s tears drop. “Fuck!” Heejin’s eyes flew open and she craned her neck to glare at the girl that had prevented her pleasure.

Hyunjin seemed to love that look. “That’s it. There’s the Heejin I lo.. know.” Hyunjin cleared her throat, sliding back in and setting a slower pace. Now she had trained her hips to reach Heejin’s spot every single stroke, and Heejin was going crazy at how good it felt. “You better cum with me.”

Heejin’s mouth gaped open in a silent scream, Hyunjin’s words barely registering in her head. All she could focus on was the thickness piercing inside of her. Its warmth.. Heejin’s eyes squeezed shut as she focused on how good Hyunjin was making her feel instead of the hand gripping her waist so hard it was sure to leave bruises. She thought she might die soon if Hyunjin didn’t let her cum. Especially with the way her cock kept hitting that spot over and over. Her body convulsed as the most intense climax she’d ever experienced ripped through her.

Hyunjin bent down and pressed on her swollen clit, prolonging her spasms and making her eyes flutter open. “H-hyun..” At the sound of her name, Hyunjin growled as she spilled herself inside Heejin’s tight channel, painting her insides white. Her hips kept thrusting as she did so, and Heejin let herself imagine how her cum was being dragged deeper inside, closer to her womb..

When Hyunjin finally pulled out with a pop, chest heaving with effort, Heejin just lay there. “Shit, did I fuck you unconscious?”

“No, you..” Heejin barely stopped herself from calling her an idiot. “You didn’t. I’m just.. taking a breather.”

“I wore you out, huh?” Hyunjin said, proud of herself. Heejin didn’t hide the affectionate smile that her words caused. It turned quickly into a grimace though, when Hyunjin wiped her cock off with Heejin’s panties. “What?” Hyunjin asked, incredulous, “you ruined my clothes yesterday with that orange juice stunt. Think of it as returning the favor.”

Heejin pouted. “I was gonna suck off the mess we made..”

Hyunjin laughed. Heejin felt lighter at the sound of it. She always wanted to make Hyunjin laugh..

“It’s not,” Heejin stated, once her mind cleared.

“What’s not?”

“It’s not one of my tricks. I mean it. You’re not a freak.” Hyunjin shook her head at Heejin’s words so the shorter girl stepped closer. “The reason I did all the terrible shit I did. Said all that shit. It was because you were.. special to me. Like a kid pulling his crush’s pigtails. Just to get your attention.”

Hyunjin contemplated her words, before her face turned cold again. “Even if that is true..” Hyunjin spat out like she already didn’t believe her. “You were already mean to everyone else. You’re just.. A bitch. Bringing others down is easy for you.” Heejin’s heart dropped at her harsh words but she didn’t let it show. Hyunjin was right. “I don’t know why and don’t care why I’m your special target. It doesn’t change that you’re still evil in your heart.”

She picked up their clothes, chucking Heejin’s to her. Dressing as quickly as possible to leave. Heejin struggled to find the right words, wanting to say them before Hyunjin up and left. And she didn’t find them. Hyunjin was already clicking the lock off before she said anything else.

“Just.. don’t call yourself a freak anymore okay? You’re not.”

“Whatever.” Hyunjin stepped through the door frame, looking back at Heejin one final time. “..I hope you’re telling the truth. And I hope that one day I’ll believe it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter should be up in less than a week. Once again, the curiouscat where I take questions, comments, requests is at: candychoerryluv

**Author's Note:**

> Curiouscat/twitter: candychoerryluv


End file.
